Elle a les yeux revolvers
by Unubium
Summary: Roy reflexiona sobre su amor por Riza ý se lamenta de no tenerla con él, en un día normal de trabajo, una canción le devolverá las esperanzas de estar con ella. Fic desaparecido de la nada, ya lo solucioné


Elle a les yeux revolvers

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres_

Estaba aburrido mirando el cielo, ya había terminado mis papeles antes que ella, mi amor, ella está sentada en su escritorio escribiendo los próximos documentos que tendré que firmar, aquellos hermosos ojos rojos que pasean sobre las líneas terminadas en busca de un posible error, mientras se acomoda un mechón rebelde de su precioso cabello rubio sujeto a una pinza. Allí está como si nada le afectara, la palidez de su piel en contraste con el uniforme azul. Tan especial y aún no entiendo como el resto no puede ver la gracia de sus movimientos, lo femenina que es, femenina…no tonta, femenina, inteligente, valiente, seria, entregada, un manojo de pasión, supongo que no estoy tan decepcionado que los idiotas del cuartel (exceptuando a mis subordinados claro, aunque ellos aun no lo perciben) no la vean como realmente es ella, solo la vean como una mujer que no es femenina, porque si vieran lo que veo yo, tendría mucha competencia, en cantidad, no en calidad, yo se, secretamente que ella me pertenece. Ser ella misma, sin lacas, tintes, maquillaje extra es su mayor atractivo, tal vez por eso siga soltera y sin ninguna relación. Gran ventaja, uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y yo voy a ser aquel que la bese primero.

**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire**

Un poco especial, es soltera  
**Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière**

La cara pálida, los cabellos para atrás  
**Et j'aime ça**

Y a mi me encanta

Mi mente vagó en recuerdos un poco perdidos, imaginándola, recordándola fuera de ese uniforme, de esa formalidad a la que estamos condenados, a una formalidad que me impide estar con ella, una que quema mi cuerpo al no poder sentir el suyo a mi lado. Sueño con ella, vivo con ella pero lejos de la realidad.

Ella es especial, una de las más elegantes del lugar, con aquella elegancia en la cual cualquier príncipe actual se enamoraría de ella, su imagen que va a juego con su suave, fuerte y a la ves femenina voz. Imagino la vida con ella, no con hijos, no con una hermosa casa, ni siendo fuhrer, solo con ella, en cualquier día, abrazados y a la vez sentados en un sillón, o acostados en una cama luego de una noche de pasión, o simplemente trabajando, sabiendo que nos amamos, sentada en mis piernas luego del trabajo…Supongo que la vida sería mejor. Ella no es el blanco, ella es la flecha.

**Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues**

Ella se dibuja bajo faldas hendidas  
**Et je devine des histoires défendues**

Y yo adivino historias defendidas  
**C'est comme ça  
**Es así.

Tan hermosa, al verla afuera de este maldito formalismo, tan hermosa al salir del uniforme que representa un impedimento para demostrarle mi amor. Dudo que me ame¿Total, quien se fijaría en mí? Un asesino oscuro, incapaz de salvar ni a su mejor amigo, incapaz de acabar con el maldito gobierno que nos atormenta ¿Cómo una belleza como ella se fijaría en mi? Exceptuando claro que no soy feo…soy muy atractivo…el resto de mujeres me lo dice, pero no me importa escucharlo de ellas…me conformaría solo con una inclinación de su cabeza ante tal afirmación. Luego verla salir con Hayate a pasear, verle sonreír tranquilamente sin ningún problema.

**Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort**

Tan bella cuando ella sale

Ella es mi contraste perfecto, tan bella y tan fuerte, tan bella en cada pequeño detalle que hace en mi beneficio, tan fuerte al vivir a mi lado sin reclamo, solo silencio al apoyarme y jurarme que estaría a mi lado, como quisiera que su juramento fuera algo más, que me juraría que será mía, solo mía. La amo mucho, demasiado. Y mataré al primer individuo que quiera llevársela de mi lado porque ella es mía…

**Tell'ment si be****lle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort**

Tan bella, yo la amo tan fuerte.

Ella vive constantemente en guerra y sus ojos son las armas que le permiten ganar. Con sus ojos, ella apuntó a mi corazón, su mirada, es la bala que entró y se alojó en él y que nunca saldrá. Ella es el arma mediante la cual yo gano mi guerra contra el mundo. Ella es el escudo que me protege el cuerpo y el alma. Ella...mi Riza, mi amor…Ya no soporto esta soledad y a pesar que sé que no soy digno de tenerte ni abrazarte ni mucho menos besarte, te quiero conmigo a toda hora ¿Qué es el resto a su lado? Solo vagas diversiones, diversiones que me han costado caro, si ella alguna vez se fijó en mi, ya no lo hará, no con mi fama de mujeriego. Pero…ya no soy así, por la ligera esperanza que ella se fije en mí, porque solo al mínimo interés haré lo posible por tenerla.

**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**

Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
**Elle** **a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho.

Sentada y distante, como si nada te afectase, ni mi supuesta indiferencia, ociosidad y amor, no te importo lo se, como amigo o como un superior tal vez, pero no como persona, ser liberal es tu atractivo que más me ha cautivado, demostrando que se puede valer por si misma que no necesita que nadie la cuide, ella…no necesita de eso, sin embargo, me gustaría protegerla, no…no protegerla…complementarla, como ella me complementa, yo puedo cuidarme solo, pero ella estará ahí cuando necesite de su protección, yo también quiero estar ahí cuando no pueda defenderse ella sola. Su carácter, la mantiene alejada del círculo social del cuartel…ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces dije eso…pero… ¡Es tan perfecta que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso! Rayos…ya estoy estupidizado, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus mismas cualidades… ¡Es que hasta que no esté con ella no sabré más¡Desesperación¡Quiero conocerla a fondo¡Más de lo que ya la conozco!

**  
Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre**

Un poco liberal, un poco sola en la tierra  
**Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière**

Las manos tensas, el cabello hacia atrás

**Et j'aime ça**

Y a mi me encanta.

Sí, supongo que también quiero conocerla "a fondo" en una cama, caray…ya estoy pensando en como desvestirla, soy un pervertido… ¡Pero como contenerme teniendo a esa musa delante mió¡Hey no! Er…compañero…no ahora… pueden vernos… y si me ve ella… estaremos en abstinencia hasta la muerte ¿Qué pensaría¿Qué soy tan perdedor o tan pervertido que me masturbo¡Jamás¡Yo soy un hombre hecho…y no tan derecho…pero hombre y un caballero! (N.A: no puede evitar el comentario…que diablos le pasa a roy? xD, ni yo lo se U) Ah…se me va a salir la baba, está otra ves tratando de alcanzar un fichero…y se pone de puntitas…y si cuerpo se estira…y se revela esa magnifica cintura…Riza…espero que estés conciente del poder que ejerces sobre mí, antes que me descontrole y salte como un león, suave Riza, suave, soy como una fogata…no se me apaga solo con aire, tal ves sí, con un balde de agua…muy fría…

**A faire l'amour sur des malentendus**

Al hacer el amor sobre los malentendidos**  
On vit toujours des moments défendus**

Siempre vivimos momentos defendidos  
**C'est comme ça**

Es así

Tan condenadamente linda cundo dispara…si no fuera por mis reflejos me quedaría como un idiota observándola mientras desea convertirme en un saco de plomo. Ah….esa vez que me tumbo como una maestra de las artes marciales…me gustaría que me tumbe de la misma manera pero que ella caiga encima de mí...y si me responsabilizo de los posibles embarazos. Hay Dios…que hayan muchos…

Tan femenina, con esas caderas…vaya placer, que placer se sentiría al tener mis manos en sus caderas mientras estoy dentro de ella ayudándola a sentir un placer mayor…y escucharla gemir…y abrazandome…mientras me dice que me ama…

**Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord**

Tan mujer cuando pelea  
**Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si forte**

Tan mujer, yo la amo tan fuerte

Disparos

-¡Teniente! –gritó Roy al evitar exitosamente… y… milagrosamente unas cuantas balas de su arma y de sus ojos que parecían fuego ardiendo de la cólera.

-Señor, le advertí que si seguía visitando Marte en sus sueños, la pagaría caro.

-Er…si trabajando…

Riza se sorprendió por la dócil actitud de Roy, pero prefirió obviar la situación y seguir con lo suyo, a diferencia de sus compañeros que vieron en acto de su superior de una forma…inusual…

Muy inusual…

Ya que Roy solo se comporta así cuando hay una "mamasita" al frente…

…

MOMENTO

¿Será que Roy Mustang está poniendo sus ojos en la Teniente Hawkeye?

Sí teniente, da miedo decir solamente Riza.

**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**

Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
**Elle** **a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho.

Ah diablos, que susto, por poco y me pesca mirándola como un imbecil. Oh diablos, se va, se va a dar una ducha y se irá a casa… ¿¡Por qué al vida tiene que ser injusta!? Yo quiero seguir viéndola…Ducha…¡Ducha! …¡NO¡No Roy, es muy peligroso! ...¿Si te descubre? Nunca estará contigo…y eso sería el infierno… pero…ahí va otra vez, mi mente pervertida…ah…dulce perversión… la imagino…desnuda…con su cabellos suelto solo cubierta por una pequeña toalla que cubre sus pechos y la mitad de sus muslos…

**Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus**

Su cuerpo se termina bajo los paños desconocidos  
**Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus**

Y yo sueño con gestos defendidos  
**C'est comme ça**

Es así

-Señor…

-….

-General….

-….

-¡GENERAL MUSTANG!

-¡EUH¡Qué demonios quieres Havoc? –estaba ocupado pensando en como quitarle la toalla a Riza.

-¿Podemos encender la radio señor? –preguntó Havoc inocentemente.

**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire**

Un poco especial, es soltera  
**Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière**

La cara pálida, los cabellos para atrás  
**Et j'aime ça**

Y a mi me gusta

Luego, de aquel seguro estimulante baño, mi Riza debe verse como una diosa, más hermosa que Afrodita, con los cabellos sueltos, con un bonito sweter blanco, un pantalón negro y zapatos de taco moderado, un suave perfume y unos pequeños aretes…

**Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort**

Tan mujer cuando duerme  
**Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si forte**

Tan bella, yo la amo tan fuerte.

Después, se irá a casa, se quitará la ropa y se irá a dormir…me gustaría saber…si duerme desnuda o vestida…y mi mente pervertida piensa de nuevo como hacerle el amor, si está desnuda, la destaparía lentamente, cubriendo de besos cada porción de su piel, si tuviera pijama, abriría los primeros botones y besaría sus pechos…lamería sus pezones…atendería sus caderas y la escucharía gemir despacio, luego el pantalón, o short … ¿Y si su pijama no tiene botones? Le bajaría los tirantes de la blusa de dormir y empezaría por sus pechos igualmente.

**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**

Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**

Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
**Elle** **a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho.

La puerta se abre… ¡Santo Dios¡Es mi Riza vestida de civil! Se ve bellísima, solo se disculpa porque olvido algo, un libro, no te preocupes, le dije, nos vemos mañana.

Ya es tarde, el resto de la gente se ha ido, y yo aún estoy aquí sentado, esperando que mi _Rizitis_ crónica se termine pronto, no quiero hacer una estupidez como ir a tu casa y besarte sin razón, ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea, la radio sigue prendida, y el conductor cuya voz es peculiar está comenzando a hablar.

_Bienvenidos a "Radio Central" el mejor programa de todos los tiempos, con ustedes, su presentador: Jean-Loup Verdier. (_N. A: ese nombre no es mio, es del autor Giorgio Falleti en su libro "Yo Mato" que de por cierto es muy bueno)

_-Buenas tardes, hoy tenemos una canción especial, dedicada a aquellas "femmes fatales" (N.A: mujer fatal en francés), "Elle a les yeux revolvers" de Marc Lavoigne. _

_**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire**_

_Un poco especial, es soltera  
__**Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière**_

_La cara pálida, los cabellos para atrás  
__**Et j'aime ça**_

_Y a mi me encanta _

_**Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues**_

_Ella se dibuja bajo faldas hendidas  
__**Et je devine des histoires défendues**_

_Y yo adivino historias defendidas  
__**C'est comme ça  
**__Es así._

_**Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort**_

_Tan bella cuando ella sale_

_**Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort**_

_Tan bella, yo la amo tan fuerte._

_**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
__**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**_

_Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
__**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
__**Elle**__**a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**__Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho. _

_**Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre**_

_Un poco liberal, un poco sola en la tierra  
__**Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière**_

_Las manos tensas, el cabello hacia atrás_

_**Et j'aime ça**_

_Y a mi me encanta._

_**A faire l'amour sur des malentendus**_

_Al hacer el amor sobre los malentendidos__**  
On vit toujours des moments défendus**_

_Siempre vivimos momentos defendidos  
__**C'est comme ça**_

_Es así_

_**Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord**_

_Tan mujer cuando pelea  
__**Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si forte**_

_Tan mujer, yo la amo tan fuerte_

_**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
__**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**_

_Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
__**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
__**Elle**__**a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**__Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho. _

_**Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus**_

_Su cuerpo se termina bajo los paños desconocidos  
__**Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus**_

_Y yo sueño con gestos defendidos  
__**C'est comme ça**_

_Es así_

_**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire**_

_Un poco especial, es soltera  
__**Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière**_

_La cara pálida, los cabellos para atrás  
__**Et j'aime ça**_

_Y a mi me gusta _

_**Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort**_

_Tan mujer cuando duerme  
__**Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si forte**_

_Tan bella, yo la amo tan fuerte.  
_

_**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata  
__**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**_

_Ella disparó la primera, me dio, es un hecho  
__**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue**_

_Ella tiene los ojos como revólveres, ella tiene la mirada que mata.  
__**Elle**__**a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**__Ella tiró la primera, ella me dio, es un hecho. _

De acuerdo…era mi mera idea… ¿O esa canción me hace recordar a Riza?

No… ¡Esa canción personificaba a Riza! ….

Riza…mi Riza…

"Nada es perfecto, el mundo no es perfecto, pero está ahí dando lo mejor de sí, es por eso que es tan hermoso"

Es cierto, él aún no tiene a Riza en sus brazos, pero la tendrá, está seguro de eso.

* * *

HOOOLA XD

LES GUSTO? ññ espero que si, a mi la idea me agradó bastante, la canción está en frances y la traducí x3, la escuché y dije...oh por dios! esta tipa es Riza!!! D x3. Er...no se si lo mencioné, x3U pero la cancion se llama "Elle a les yeux revolvers" de Marc Lavoigne, está en youtube si acaso quieren escucharla.

Este oneshot es por demorarme tanto en publicar los nuevos capítulos de ribon noir y cronicas, lo siento, recien termino el bimestre en la escuela y me falta dormir xp, así que espero que esto supla a los otros dos por un tiempo, ya que tendré vacaciones así que podré escribir.

Bueno, me muero de sueño.

Cuidense.

Las(os) quiere

Unubium

**_»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«_**

P.D: reviews si? ññ


End file.
